On My Side of the Fence
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Crowley and Cassiel have quite the history, much like him and Aziraphale, but with a twist.


On My Side of the Fence

**A/N - Started out inspired by "On My Side of the Fence" by Dan and Shay, but towards the end it ended up being "Good Girl Winnie Foster" from Tuck Everlasting. You'll see why.**

* * *

Cassiel and Crowley (at that time Crawley) met in the Garden of Eden. They met a few minutes after Aziraphale and Crawley met the first time.

"Didn't you have a companion with you also?" Crawley asked.

Aziraphale looked around for her and sighed. "Oh no! She's probably somewhere in the garden".

"I'll go and find her for you".

"You would? Oh thank you".

Crawley found her playing at the base of a waterfall, her white dress clinging to her skin. "Aren't you an innocent little thing?" he asked.

She gasped and spun around in the water. Her blue eyes met his gold slitted ones. Cassiel knew he was a demon, but he was rather attractive.

His fire red hair stood out with all the black he wore. "What's your name, love?"

"Cassiel. And yours?"

"Crawley".

Cassiel wrinkled her nose.

"What?" he asked her.

"It doesn't suit you".

Crawley smiled.

Cassiel swam up to the river bank where Crawley stood.

He made the mistake of kneeling down, because Cassiel grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the water.

Cassiel giggled as Crawley resurfaced, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Not so innocent, are you?" he asked her.

Cassiel bit her bottom lip and smiled. Yes, this angel was definitely not like the others. She was a rule breaker and loved getting into trouble.

Crawley could grow to like her.

* * *

Crawley encountered Aziraphale again in Mesopotamia. "Hello Aziraphale!"

"Crawley".

"So, giving the mortals a flaming sword. How did that work out for you?"

"The Almighty has never actually mentioned it again".

"Probably a good thing. What's this all about? Build a big boat and fill it with a traveling zoo?"

"From what I hear, God's a bit tetchy. Wiping out the human race. Big storm".

"All of them?"

"Just the locals. I don't believe the Almighty's upset with the Chinese. Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians".

"Yet".

"And God's not actually going to wipe out all the locals. I mean, Noah, up there, his family, his sons, their wives. They're all going to be fine".

"But they're drowning everybody else?"

Aziraphale nodded.

Crawley looked around at all the children. "Not the kids. You can't kill kids".

Aziraphale said nothing.

"Well, that's more the kind of thing you'd expect my lot to do".

"Yes, but when it's done, the Almighty's going to put a new thing, called a "rain bow", as a promise not to drown everyone again".

"How kind".

"You can't judge the Almighty, Crawley. God's plans are…"

"Are you going to say ineffable?"

"…Possibly".

"By the way, where's your cute little angel companion? Cassiel is it?"

"Why?"

Crawley shrugged. "Just wondering. You two seem to be attached at the hip".

"She didn't want to be here…when it happened. She was very displeased to hear about what the Almighty had planned".

"Shame. Would've loved to have talked to her again".

Aziraphale looked at the demon, who was now watching a unicorn run off.

When they met again in Golgotha, there was still no sign of the mischievous female angel.

"She's being punished", Aziraphale told him.

"Punished?" Crawley, now Crowley, asked.

"She's been forbidden from visiting earth".

Crowley didn't care how, but he wanted to see his angel again.

If Heaven harmed a single hair on her precious head, someone would pay.

* * *

The next time they met, it was Ancient Rome.

Cassiel (now released from Heaven) had tagged along with Aziraphale and run into Crowley at a Roman bar. Cassiel knew him when he walked into the establishment.

Everyone around them was dressed in whites and reds and he was dressed all in black with a pair of tinted glasses on his face.

"Crawley…Crowley. Well, fancy running into you here", Aziraphale said.

Crowley looked over his shoulder and saw Cassiel standing there. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Still a demon, then?" Aziraphale asked Crowley.

"What kind of stupid question is that? 'Still a demon?' What else am I gonna be, an aardvark?" Crowley snapped.

Cassiel giggled, causing Crowley to smirk. He rather liked the sound of her giggle.

"In Rome long?" Aziraphale asked.

"Just nipped in for a quick temptation. Although I could be persuaded to stay longer".

Crowley looked at Cassiel, who blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I thought I'd try Petronius' new restaurant", Aziraphale said, "I hear he does remarkable things to oysters".

"I've never eaten an oyster".

"Oh. Oh, well, let me tempt you to…"

Crowley gave him a look.

"Oh, no. That's your job, isn't it?" Aziraphale said.

Crowley looked at Cassiel. "Do you mind if I steal her for a few hours?"

Cassiel looked between her fellow angel and the demon.

"I suppose. If Cassiel doesn't mind", Aziraphale said.

Cassiel nodded.

"Great", Crowley said, finishing off his drink. He took Cassiel's hand and led her out of the bar.

They walked down the street to a Roman bath house.

"I can't go in_ there_ with you", she said.

"I just want somewhere private to talk". They found an empty room and Crowley miracled the door shut. "There. No one's barging in on us now".

"Why did you want to talk to me privately?"

"Because I've been wanting to see you".

"See me? Why?"

"Because you're so irritatingly interesting".

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted".

Her smart mouth made him smile. Cassiel wouldn't admit it, but she found Crowley fascinating. He came closer to her.

"Woah. What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

Crowley leaned in and kissed Cassiel. He'd been waiting centuries to do it, so if this was his only chance, he was going to take it.

Cassiel pulled away with wide eyes and started to walk away.

"Cassiel, wait!" Crowley said, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go".

"It's okay".

"No, no it's not! You're a demon! I'm an angel! I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what, love?"

She turned to face him and Crowley placed a hand on her cheek.

"Shouldn't what?" he asked her.

Cassiel's eyes flickered down to his lips. "I shouldn't want you the way I do".

"Then don't resist it".

"You don't understand. Please let me go".

Crowley finally released her and she ran away from him.

* * *

They met again in Arthurian England.

It didn't take much to find her, thanks to a tip-off from Aziraphale (who she kept in regular contact with).

The angel didn't approve of the way the demon constantly sought Cassiel out, but he allowed it because Crowley seemed to genuinely care for her.

"What happened between you two in Rome anyway? She gets all testy when I say your name", Aziraphale asked.

"I may have kissed her".

"You did what? Crowley!"

"What? I figured I'd take a chance. Look, do you know where she is or not?"

There was a knock on Cassiel's chamber door. She answered it and found Crowley standing there. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. She grabbed him by his tunic and pulled her into her room. "Did Aziraphale tell you where I was?"

"It wouldn't have been hard to find you. I've heard talk of a fair maiden that spreads love and joy wherever she goes".

Cassiel blushed. "Why are you here?"

Crowley approached her. "You know why".

"Crowley…"

His hands came up to cup her face as his golden eyes burned into her blue ones.

Cassiel's eyes fell shut the moment Crowley's lips touched hers. Her hands slid up his chest and fisted his tunic, pulling him closer to her.

Crowley's hands gripped her tightly as he walked her back towards the bed.

When Cassiel's knees hit the bed, she fell back.

Crowley stared down at the panting angel. The desire was clear on her face.

"Do you wanna keep going?" he asked her.

Cassiel gave him a sweet smile that quickly turned into a mischievous one as her hands pulled up the hem of her dress. She grabbed Crowley's hand and placed it on her upper thigh. "I don't wanna stop", she told him.

That was all Crowley needed to hear as he slammed his lips on hers.

* * *

Their love affair continued throughout the centuries, despite her still spending most of her time on earth with Aziraphale.

It wasn't until the 17th century that they became serious about pursuing a relationship with each other.

After conversing with Aziraphale and losing a coin toss, Crowley turned to leave.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about her yet", Aziraphale said.

The demon stopped.

"She's here you know", Aziraphale told him, pointing to the stage, "At least say goodbye to her before you go".

Crowley rolled his eyes and approached her where she stood next to the stage.

Cassiel felt two hands wrap around her waist. "Crowley", she said, her hands settling on his on her stomach. She always knew when it was him. She could feel his darkness.

Crowley buried his nose in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. "How are you, my darling?"

"I've missed you. Staying in town long?"

"Heading out actually. Come with me?"

"What exactly are you asking?"

"For you to be with me. Like exclusively".

Cassiel turned her head and looked at him, searching his golden eyes for any deception. When she found none, she nodded. "Okay".

Crowley took her hand and began to lead her out of the Globe Theater.

Cassiel waved at Aziraphale as they left. Her fellow angel rolled his eyes.

If Heaven or Hell found out about their relationship, all three of them would be in trouble.

* * *

Cassiel and Aziraphale didn't have the best time in Paris during the Reign of Terror.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea", she told him.

"Everything will be fine. We'll go and get some crepes and then pop back over the Channel. It'll be fine. You'll see".

"You there! Stop!" a man yelled. Two men flanked Aziraphale and grabbed him.

"Let him go!" Cassiel begged, "Please don't do this!"

"Quiet!" a man hissed at her.

"Unhand me!" Aziraphale snapped as they started to drag him away.

"Aziraphale!" Cassiel yelled, as a man held her back.

"I'll be fine! It's just a misunderstanding!"

The men led him away, leaving Cassiel standing there by herself. "Crowley!" she screamed at the sky.

"No need to shout, love".

She spun around and threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong, my angel?" he asked her.

"They took Aziraphale! They're going to kill him!"

"No, they're not. Not if I have anything to say about. I'll get him. Wait here".

A few minutes later, Aziraphale and Crowley were standing next to her.

"Oh thank God!" Cassiel said.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't even think about it. I know what smart remark is about to come out of your mouth", she told him.

"Children. Calm down. I think the hysteria is getting to you", Aziraphale joked.

Cassiel rolled her eyes. "Let's just get your crepes and get out of this damned city", Cassiel told them.

* * *

The years passed by as Cassiel spent more and more time with Crowley. So much that she had practically moved in with him. Wherever he went, she went as well.

But 1967 was the year Cassiel and Crowley finally admitted to loving each other.

"You did what?!" Cassiel yelled.

"I gave him what he wanted", Aziraphale told her.

Cassiel shook her head at her friend and raced over to Crowley's flat. When she arrived, she used her key and let herself in.

On Crowley's desk sat the thermos of Holy Water.

A hand grabbed her wrist as she reached for it.

"What do you think you're doing, love?" he asked her.

"What do you think _you're_ doing? How could you ask him for this?!"

"Technically I asked for it 105 years ago".

Cassiel's eyes softened and Crowley could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Crowley, please".

"Why? Because you love me?"

"Yes. I do. I love you Crowley. Which is why I can't understand why you would want to do this".

Crowley sighed. Against his better judgement, he'd grown to love the angel standing in front of him.

She was his whole world. She had been since the Garden of Eden.

"Promise me", she said, "Promise me you won't do it".

"My angel…"

"Promise me!"

Crowley didn't answer her and she broke down. Crowley released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please I don't want to lose you", she cried.

"You won't".

It wasn't the promise she wanted to hear, but she would accept it. She knew Crowley would look out for himself, but she still worried that Heaven or Hell would get a hold of him and she'd never seen him again.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" he suggested.

Angels don't sleep, but there were consequences for fornicating with a demon.

Heaven had cut her off. Unofficially disowned her was more like it. She no longer had the power she used to, but she didn't mind it. She liked feeling more human.

Since she was no longer an angel, in 1983 she decided to take a more human name. Winnie Foster.

After the main character from "Tuck Everlasting".

Aziraphale had gifted her the book shortly after it had been published and she fell in love with it.

Crowley, of course, didn't understand why she loved it so much.

"Because the Tuck's are like us. We'll never grow old. Never die", she told him.

Despite being practically human and having human needs like food and sleep, she never aged. But her feelings for Crowley never faltered.

* * *

To Crowley's knowledge, the delivery of the Anti-Christ went according to plan. When Crowley arrived back at his apartment, he found Winnie asleep in his bed lying on her stomach with her head buried in his pillow.

It was stressful times like this where he was thankful to God or Satan or whoever that he had her.

Crowley shed his jacket and crawled on top of her, holding himself up on his hands and knees.

Winnie stirred and turned her head towards him as Crowley leaned down, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Crowley?" Her blue eyes opened and she rolled over on her back.

Crowley lowered himself onto her, pressing her into the mattress as his lips met hers.

Winnie sighed into the kiss as her hands found his hair.

He pulled away from her and set his forehead on hers as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

Winnie's breathing leveled out, telling him she was asleep again.

Crowley rolled off of her and took her in his arms. In the morning he would meet with Aziraphale about what to do about the Anti-Christ, but for now he was content to hold his angel in his arms as she slept.

* * *

**I'm very proud of this one-shot and I've entertained the idea of Cassiel/Winnie being involved in the main series.**


End file.
